Merry Christmas!
by Jyoti
Summary: AU Grace and Jack are married now and they spend a wonderful Christmas together with their 5 year old son Mark.


**Merry Christmas!**

"Are all the gifts there? And what about the music? You know how the church members get whenever they come over. Everything has to be perfect! And Grace where is the China set?"

5 year old Mark Papas looked at his father with concern. He tugged on his mothers Christmas sweater and she looked down at him and smiled, "Yes, honey?"

"What's wrong with daddy?" Mark whispered.

Grace started to laugh. Her husband Jack had always gotten like this on Christmas. Ever since they had been married it had been tradition for the family to invite their fellow church members over every Christmas. Most of them were married couples and elderly woman and men who were alone for the holidays. It had been fun the first time around but when the members of the church started to give critique on the household, Jack started to go into panic mode during the seasons.

"Daddy's just a little...antsy that's all." Grace chuckled as she watched Jack pace around the house. Never in a million years had she thought that she would end up with Jack. Sure the two had always gone back and forth during high-school, but after her final breakup with Jack before going to college, she thought for sure that they were history.

However, after college somehow the two just met up. And then everything clicked. They were in love and it couldn't be helped. They had tried being with different people, but the connection wasn't there.

The road for the two of them was not easy. They spent months in couples counseling trying to figure out the cause of their downfall in high-school, and when they did it brought the two closer together.

Grace walked over to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Jack calm down ok? I think you're worrying Mark."

Jack looked over at his son and smiled. The little boy looked extremely worried. He drew in a deep breath and smiled, "I guess you're right. Alright, alright, I'm calm."

Grace smiled, "Good to hear." The two of them leaned in and they almost forgot that their son was standing right in the room with them as they kissed.

"Eew! Gross dad! Mom has cooties." Mark covered his eyes with his pale hands and peeked through his dirty blonde hair to see if the two had stopped kissing.

Grace laughed as she raised an eyebrow at her son, "Oh really?" She ran over to him and picked him up before he could run away. He squealed in her arms and she placed a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Eew!"

She put him down as she rolled her eyes, "You know you used to love my kisses."

"That was when I was three. I'm a big kid now mommy."

This only made her laugh harder, "Oh what was I thinking? Little men like you surely don't like kisses."

He smirked, "That's right."

Jack placed an arm on his wife's shoulder as she smiled at Mark, "I guess that means they don't like presents either."

His eyes widened at this, "WHAT! No, that's not true! They LOVE presents!"

The couple giggled as Mark rushed over towards the Christmas tree. Grace smacked his hand playfully, "Not yet, you'll get to open them later on."

He frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh stop that pouting would you? That's what little boys do," his father teased.

"Daddy?" Mark looked up at his father with a serious expression.

"Yes?"

"What did you guys get Jesus?"

Grace and Jack were a little surprised at this question, but it made them smile. Grace decided that she would be the one to answer, "Well Mark, there's simply no gift set to fit our king."

But this didn't make Mark smile, "So that means Jesus doesn't get anything? No toys?"

Grace chuckled, "Sweetie Jesus doesn't need toys to make him happy. Our gift to him is just to love him and praise him."

"But how can that be a present when it's not in a box?"

"You don't need something in a box to be a present Mark. Your gift to him could be as simple as well..." Grace looked around at something to explain to him, "Ah! It could be something as simple as your drums."

Mark's eyes widened, "My drums?"

She smiled, "Of course Mark. You could play a song for Jesus, I'm sure he would appreciate that."

Before anything else could be said the doorbell rang and Jack walked over to answer it. Rushing in were friends from church as well as family. Rev. Stone and his wife Didi walked in, smiling at the beautiful couple. Didi had never truly liked Grace, but once they got married she decided to bury the hatchet and attempt to be nice to the girl. After all, this was her step-sons wife, and she would have to respect that.

As they came in and began talking and eating, another group came in. They were the band members of the church and Grace smiled.

As Grace and Jack chatted with everyone, Mark was off to the side, playing his drums. He had been playing for a few months now and was growing better and better each day. The group of band members noticed his talent right away and walked over to him and smiled.

"That's quite a talent you got there. God Bless you son."

"Thank you! Mommy says that Jesus would like it if I played a song for him."

"I'm sure he would. Would you care for any backup? Or are you more of a solo guy?" one of the band members joked.

Mark shrugged his shoulders and the group of four began to set up their instruments. They played a small tune together and they all sounded amazing. For a five year old, Mark was definitely keeping up.

After a minute or so more and more people seemed to notice the music. It was a familiar song that was often sung in the church. Grace and Jack smiled as they stared at their son.

**[This song is called Little Drummer Boy - I don't own this!"]**

_**Come they told me**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**Our new born King to see**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**Our finest gifts we bring**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**To lay before the King**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**Rum pum pum pum**_

_**Rum pum pum pum**_

Everyone began to pick up on the tune as they started singing. This song was just another reminder of what Christmas meant to any Christian. Mark had never felt more alive then when he was playing the drums. He enjoyed every minute of it.

_**So to honor Him**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**When we come**_

_**Baby Jesus**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**I am a poor boy too**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

Seeing Mark enjoying himself so much brought tears to Grace's eyes. Christmas was just that one holiday that could make Grace overly emotionally. When Jack saw this he knew just what she was crying about, "Our little boy is pretty amazing right?"

She could only nod and Jack laughed at this as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

_**I have no gift to bring**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**That's fit to give a King**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**Rum pum pum pum**_

_**Rum pum pum pum**_

_**Shall I play for You**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**On my drum?**_

"Are you sure you're not pregnant again?" Jack asked her when the tears didn't stop.

She laughed and smacked him playfully, "No, I'm not!"

He shrugged, "Just checking."

_**Mary nodded**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**The ox and lamb kept time**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**I played my drum for Him**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**I played my best for Him**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**Rum pum pum pum**_

_**Rum pum pum pum**_

_**Then He smiled at me**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**Me and my drum**_

Grace laughed, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

He smiled, "I'm sure Mark wouldn't mind having another brother or sister, but let's not rush it. I want to enjoy this little miracle for a while."

"Miracle?"

"Our son," he explained.

Once the song ended the crowd began cheering and shouting as they rejoiced for Jesus. Grace smiled, this was a Christmas that she would never forget.

**I just had to write a little something for the holidays. I know I've been writing a lot of Grace/Jack stories, but I just feel that even though they didn't make the best couple on the show, they still had some potential. If they both would have been on the same plan with what they wanted of course. Anyway Merry Christmas! Wooh! It's Jesus' birthday! I'm so thankful for him :) **


End file.
